Certain types of devices for storing sports equipment have been disclosed, one example being that taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,849. The arrangement disclosed includes a fixed rack of hollow tubular supports which can optionally be enclosed within an outer covering and a tubular rectangularly shaped handle provided for carrying the rack. Other arrangements include yarn package racks or trucks such as is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,409,149 in which textile material is suspended over supporting frames or racks and is transported between different stations.
The concept of storing sports gear on a rack, although known, has only evolved to the point where storage is feasible but, there are significant disadvantages with arrangements such as those disclosed in the above references. As most sports players will recognize, sports gear after use--e.g. equipment used by a player in a hockey game, has to dry between usages in order to be usable at a future date. The arrangement of the types outlined above are substantially not capable of drying worn gear; furthermore, such arrangements are relatively bulky for storage purposes when not in use.
It would be highly desirable if a sports gear storage container could be collapsed when not in use and which, at the same time, when in use, can provide aeration to permit sports articles, which may be of different sizes, to be dried.